marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Daimon Hellstrom
| image = | reality = | aliases = Son of Satan; Hellstorm; Prince of Lies | type = | alignment = Variable Has been both good and evil depending upon the strength of his Darksoul. | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = Defenders; Hell-Lords; Midnight Sons; Hellstrom & Hellstrom: Occult Investigators; Lords of the Living Lightning | dob = | pob = Fire Lake, Greentown, Massachusetts | dod = | pod = | boo = San Francisco, California; formerly Greentown, Massachusetts; formerly Washington, D.C. | height = 6'1" | weight = 180 lbs. | eyes = Red | hair = Red | relatives = Marduk Kurios (father); Satana Hellstorm (sister); Patsy Walker (ex-wife) | first = Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #1 | final = | creators = Gary Friedrich; Tom Sutton; Herb Trimpe | actor = }} Daimon Hellstrom is a character featured in various Marvel Comics properties who has functioned as both a hero and a villain. Throughout the 1970s and 80s he went by the unflattering code name, the Son of Satan. From the early 1990s onward, he dropped this particular sobriquet in favor of the more provacotive name, Hellstorm (a re-spelling of his surname). Daimon Hellstrom was created by writer Gary Friedrich and artist Tom Sutton and was introduced in a cameo appearance in the first issue of Ghost Rider, Volume 2. He then went on to headline his own feature in Marvel Spotlight and has his own short-lived series entitled Son of Satan. From there, Daimon became a recurring part-time member of the Defenders and later headlined his second ongoing series Hellstorm: Prince of Lies. In 2006 he appeared in the five-issue miniseries Hellstorm: Son of Satan and in 2009 he was a major character featured in the Marvel Zombies 4 limited series. Biography Abilities Powers Skills Weaknesses * Darksoul: The Darksoul is that part of Daimon Hellstrom's spiritual makeup that takes after his father's side. As the name implies, it embodies everything that is dark and malevolent in Daimon's soul. The Darksoul is represented by a pentagram birthmark that Daimon has upon his chest. The more his Darksoul consumes him, the more evil and wicked he becomes. During his tenure with the Defenders, Daimon kept his Darksoul well in check and was able to perform his duties heroically with equal amounts of passion and righteousness. In the years following the dissolution of Hellstrom & Hellstrom: Occult Investigators, his Darksoul grew stronger, ultimately enabling him to channel his full demonic potential and assume the title of Satan. Equipment Weaponry Alternate versions Notes & Trivia * It has been speculated that Daimon might also be a part of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, but this has yet to be firmly substantiated. * received a brief excerpt on the appendix page on ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 1 #11. Appearances See also External links * Daimon Hellstrom at MDP * Daimon Hellstrom at Wikipedia * Daimon Hellstrom at Comic Vine * Daimon Hellstrom at Comicbookdb.com * Daimon Hellstrom at the Marvel Appendix * Daimon Hellstrom at the Marvel Directory * Daimon Hellstrom at the Marvel Universe Wiki References ---- Category:1973 character introductions Category:Defenders members Category:Hell-Lords members Category:Midnight Sons members Category:Stephen Strange/Allies Category:Daimon Hellstrom